Inu Yasha: Another Girl from the Bone Eater's Well!
by TenaofKokiri
Summary: An Side Story in which my OC is apart of the gang
1. Ten Tokoymo in Japan

"I can't believe that I am finally here!" Her voice echos through the small neighborhood. She looks around curiously. " I wonder what time it is until I need to be at the Shikon Shrine?" She walks with a Kirby backpack the size of a small child. She looks down to her Spice & Wolf sportswatch and realizes that she's late. She makes a mad dash to the shrine and sees a slight glint on the ground. "Hmmm? What's that?" Ten bends over to pick up a tiny sliver of a pink crystal. " Whatever it is it sure is pretty." She puts the pretty shard into her pikachu locket. She continues on her way to the shrine.

walks out of the home residence. " Well, hello young lady. Are you here to take care of the shrine for the summer?" Ten stops and adjusts herself. " Yes, My name is Ten Tokoyomo. And I am here from Indiana, USA!" Mr. Higurashi studies the new shrine worker. He informs Ten about how Kagome is sick a bunch and how she has neglected her duties. Ten responds saying, " I hope that I can work well here, and there is no worry of me ever getting sick." He nods and leads Ten to her room. He shows her everything and all what her duties are until she leaves at the end of summer. She smiles and nods through most of the tour.

" Do you like relics, or antiques, Ten-san." Ten looks at Mr. Higurashi with a look. " Is that a pick-up line?" She said with a sarcastic look. Mr. Higurashi slight blush says, " No, I thought that you'd like to work around the old relics in the museum part of the shrine." Ten feeling bad for what she had said she nodded.

Many minutes later, Ten was walking through the Higurashi home with a bored sigh. "I wonder if there is anything cool to see around the relic's museum." She wanders to the museum to see the Kagome had forgotten her backpack in the there, and tries to pick it up. " Ugh...T-This is soooo heavy! What could she be possibly had in here...bricks?" Ten curiously opened the bag and finds a ton of survival things within it. "Is she planning to run away?" She takes the bag up to Kagome's room pondering what all that stuff was for. She enters there to find a strange boy with a baseball cap on. "Who are you?" asked the stranger. "I should be asking the same for you!" Ten tries to intimidate him.

Of course, she realizes that she is decked out in cosplay clothing from Pokemon and Full metal Alchemist. He laughed. "So is that Kagome's survival pack? And where is Kagome?" He asked of her. She looked to him for a brief moment and runs downstairs to Ms. Higurashi. Ten is out of breath when she finds her. "Ten are you quite alright?" She looks to where the strange boy has entered the kitchen. Ten stands firmly in front of Ms. Higurashi. "I don't know what this boy wants of Kagome's things but I think him a panty-snatcher and a pervert." Ms. Higurashi giggles from behind me and says, "Hello Inuyasha. And what brings you here?" Ten face had changed from pale to red. "You know him?" She says shaking. Inuyasha's face smiled evilly and she shakes. Ms. Higurashi smiled and handed him the bag.

Ten sat at the table as Ms. Higurashi told her that Inuyasha was a family friend that was deeply into immersing himself as a feudal era reenactment person. I could believe that there were people here who were so dedicated. She walks into the museum area and puts in her headphones. It was Lugia's Song from the movie Pokemon 2000. She listens for a alittle bit, then Sota enters the museum. He walks over and asks Ten, " Do you know where the cat went?" Ten just noticing him unplugs herself from the music says, "Huh?" Sota then repeats his previous question. "Do you...know where... the cat...is?" Ten shakes her head, and just about to go back to her music. Sota askes her, " I think he is in the shrine, but I too afraid to go down there." She nods with understanding and goes to the shrine. " The Bone-Eaters Well. There is some history here." She goes down the stairs and peers into the well. Ten hears a meow.


	2. Ten Tokoyomo and the Bone Eater's Well

Ten had heard a meow from what sounded to be from down below. She peers into the well once more, to find the cat. " Can't cats climb?" Sota had been not to far behind and answered. "He is too fat to climb." He stands at the enterance. Ten jumped into the well with ease, and attempted to pick up the cat.

Suddenly, the cat leaped out of Ten's careful hands to the outside of the well. And bright, and warm light engulfed Ten for a brief second. She looked around trying to figure out what had happened." W-What the heck was that?!" She jumped out into a brightly lit forest. She said with a touch of sarcasm. " Toto, we're not in Kansas anymore." As she was holding her Pikachu plush doll. She sat on the ridge of the well for five miuntes trying to think of a reasonable explaination. She thought that it was another exit of the where somewhere else in Tokyo.

She wandered out into the woods. Ten called out for some one to answer. "Hello! Is there anyone here?" She walked aimlessly toward the exit of the forest. Ten had stumbled upon a great tree. "There is many arrows in this tree..." She pulled out a couple arrows with ease. " I bet who ever forgot these, are missing them in their quiver." Ten approched the exit of the forest, to see a feudal era village. She ponder to herself. 'I wonder if this is a reenactment here?'

She carried the arrows in her pikachu backpack and enters the village. Clinching the pikachu doll, she knocks on the side where the door should be. In her gaze, she saw an old woman with silver hair and a metal eyepatch. The old woman said unto Ten, " Ye not from this era, are thee?" Ten was baffled and muttered, " What era is this? I thought it was a re-enactment." The older woman laughed. " You must be from when Kagome is." Ten gulps and says, " So you are saying that I...I'm in the FEUDAL ERA?!" The older woman covered her ears briefly and calmly answered. " Yes."

Ten handed the arrows she found to the older woman. The older woman before asking anything else of Ten, introduced herself. " I'd be Kaede, Priestess of the little village." Ten respectfully responed with, " I am Ten Tokoyomo, I am the future care taker of the shrine around the well." Kaede smiled with how respectful Ten was and asked. " Are you here to see Kagome and the others?" She was glad to hear that Kagome was safe and not sick in bed, but she puzzled as to why she comes back and forth through the well. The Kaede started to ramble about the well. " That well that ye both enter here through is called the Bone Eater's Well. When Kagome first entered through she was attacked by the Lady Centipede. That is until she released the half-demon Inu Yasha from his spell. I casted unto to him the beads he wears." Ten sat there and remembered what Kagome's mother had told her about Inu Yasha. "I can't believe they lied!" Kaede startled by the sudden yelling hadn't realized that Ten had left the hut.

" I am not trust worthy enough?!" Tears flew about as she was enraged. A monk slowly approached Ten. " Miss?" He said with some concern. She, not hearing him was still having a tantrum, had accidently slapped the monk across the face. After the contact, Ten swirves around and immediately bows. " I am so very sorry!" The monk smiles and brings Ten shoulder to shoulder. " So, how can such a beautiful girl slap me?" A young woman yells to Ten saying. " DUCK!" Ten gladly ducked down and a huge boomerang bone hits him. The woman shouted aloud. " MIROKU! You are such an idiot!" The monk, whose name is appearently Miroku was unconsious. The woman was dressed like an assassin. She smiled at Ten with joy. " I am Sango. And you must be Ten Tokoyomo." Ten questioned how she knew this.


	3. Ten and the Gang

Ten had questioned how Sango knew her name and asked, " How did you know my name?" Sango gathering up Miroku's unconsious body answers, " Kagome and Inu Yasha were talking about whether they were going to tell you about the well of not." Ten was relieved as Sango continued saying, " I guess that they came to an agreement, since you are here." She leads Ten to where a little fox-boy stood with Inu Yasha and Kagome. " I guess the cat lead you here?" Said Kagome. Ten giggled and nodded. Inu Yasha appeared to be upset. " Kagome, what's wrong with Inu Yasha?" Inu Yasha glared at Ten as she asked. Before Kagome could answer he interrupts and says, " I don't want you here!"

He hops up into the tree. Kagome stares him and say, " He just grumpy because there is no pickled radish." Ten's eyes widened and she remembered what all she always had in her bag. She jumped upward into to tree with agility that Inu Yasha had displayed. Inu Yasha was surprised with her human abilities being a bit stronger than Kagome's. He barked, " What do you want?" Ten smiled and revealed what she had been hiding in her bag. It was a jar of multiple pickled radishes. His eyes lit up as he gazed at the jar. He says with a sort of sneer, " I guess you can stay."

The group all sighed with relief. Ten was assisted down with her new food buddy. " So, what else do you have in that cute plush bag?' Inquired Kagome.  
Ten showed extra clothes, matches, lighters, ramen, a jar of pickle radishes, a miniature tea kettle, and other survival necessities. " Why do you have all that stuff?" She inquired again. Ten smiled and said with a happy face, " So if I ever am kicked out of where I am living at the time." Tension filled the air, while Inu Yasha laughed. " That's pretty funny." He had not realized it wasn't a joke. The fox-boy began to relieve the tension with his introduction. " Hi, I am Shippo, and I'm a fox demon." Ten picked him up and cuddled him. " He's sooooo cute!" She said with joy. Miroku and Inu Yasha watched while Kagome and Sango laughed at her antics.

Inu Yasha shouted to interrupt the scene asking, " Does she even know how to defend herself or why Kagome is always here?!" She looked at Inu Yasha and slide kicked him over. She retorted, "Does that answer your first question?" The group laughed at Inu Yasha and Ten. Inu Yasha brushed himself off as Sango tells Ten, " Kagome is here, because she was reincarnated from Inu Yasha's past lover. And she could sense the jewel shards." Ten's interest was perked by jewel shard. She had pulled out the pink sliver of jewel she found outside Kagome's residence. The shiny piece of jewel caught everyone's attention.

" Where'd did you find that?!" Shouted Inu Yasha. Ten looked around to see everyone staring at it with intent. Kagome comes foward and examines to jewel, and nods to the gang. She then told Ten what it was. " That is a piece of the Shikon Jewel that had been shattered by me. I thought that I was missing a piece..." She reaches out to take it, but Ten keeps it close to her. She continued on to say," I need that in order to help Inu Yasha." Ten shook her head no, and embedded it into her wrist. The blood dripped for a few seconds and healed. " Aww great, now she has to come along now, doesn't she?" Inu Yasha said with intensity. Kagome nodded yes and gestured to Ten to explain," What the shard felt like it was doing to you?" Ten felt her blood to pulse. There was a tension in the air. It felt demonic. Inu Yasha carried Kagome away from her.


	4. Ten, A Demon?

The air was think with a partial demonic aura. Ten said. " I feel so powerful." Nothing about her outward appearance seems to have changed. She appeared to be human with a sort of demonic air to her. Inu Yasha said bluntly, " Are you happy now?" Ten shook her head no and said, " i just wanted to join the gang..." She appeared to be saddened. She suddenly took off toward the forest. They chased after her. Miroku questioned, " Could it be possible that she thought that the only way to join us was to be powerful?" They continued to chase until they reached the well. Ten stood there, exhausted. " I don't think...I am ...a demon." She said with weary breathe. Inu Yasha appoarched her and sniffed slightly. He nodded signifying, that she was human.

" How could you be so stupid!" Shouted Kagome. " You could've really became something terrible. I should know..." Inu Yasha and her stared at each other for some time. Miroku and Sango looking around acting like they don't notice, and Ten blurted out. " Are you to in love?" Miroku, Shippo, and Sango escaped on a giant fire cat demon. " What are they running for...?" Inu Yasha and Kagome start getting very angry and both screamed at the same time. " HELL NO!?" Ten falls over laughing while she still notices them bickering on why. Sango, Shippo and Miroku on the fire cat demon laugh as well.

Ten laughed for a brief time until a sudden change in the atmosphere occured. Everyone seemed to have noticed and were silienced by it.

Ten saw the instant of a shadow and chased it! She pursuited the shadow, and it scent was of a demon's. She continued to chase it, not realizing that Kagome and the gang were following behind. Kagome shouts, " Ten-chan, what are you chasing?!" Inu Yasha cuts in to say, "She is chasing a demon!" Kagome was shocked. Miroku and Sango follow with Shippo on riding Kirara, the fire demon cat.

The demon reaches the end of the forest and the edge of a cliff. The demon jumps down and Ten stops in her tracks. She yells to the others, " STOP!" The gang stopped and realized that Ten had saved from falling off a cliff. She smiles and jumps down to the others. " The demon went that way." Points to the cliff edge. Inu Yasha smiles and picks up Kagome. " Let's go!" He shouts. Everyone heads down the cliff.

She intensely gazes around the cliff bottom to fine the demon that they had been chasing. Ten sees a shadow move quickly towards a cavern. Kagome and Inu Yasha go ahead and check it out. Inu Yasha peers in and yells into the cave. " HEY! Anyone in there?!" Kagome hides behind him and peers around him, and whispers. " Do you smell them any more?" Ten appears and goes further in without a weapon.

‹ Chapter 3


	5. Ten and the Cavern

Ten wanders into the cave and sniffs about. Shippo wanders in and tries to sense a demon. He says, " Inu Yasha? Why Aren't you trying to figure it out? She isn't a demon yet, so why test her skill?" Kagome looks from Shippo to Inu Yasha. " You're testing her?!" Kagome shouts and it echos inward. Ten swurves around and looks to them and says, "Testing me? What are you testing me for?" A growl echos from the cave. Shippo freaks out.

The demon is a type of goblin. His face appears torn by war. He attacks Ten with a battle cry.  
Demon cries out, "YAAAHHHHHH!" Ten trips the demon with one foot and grabs his blade. She stabs him as he continues to tumble into the river and drifts off.

The others and Kagome start at Ten with surprise. Inu Yasha appears unimpressed and says to Ten, " Was that suppossed to impress me much?" Ten gets mad and her arms down by her sides in anger, " Does anything impress you?!" He shakes his head no. Miroku and Sango are stunned for a brief second and both say at once, " Wow!" They both realize it and look away. Sango looks more embarrased then Miroku.

The group starts setting up a camp inside the cleared cavern. Inu Yasha and Miroku retrieve firewood, while Kagome and Shippo set up the cave to be comfortable. Ten looks at Sango starting to fish. Ten has a strange feeling of uselessness before Sango asks, " Ten, would you like to try to catch some rabbits or something to eat?" Ten nods and goes out with a small sharpened flint.  
Ten is alone not far from the cavern as she went across the river and was hunting small animals. "I wonder if I will be able to help Kagome and Inu Yasha... They seemed to be more interested in each other." She laughed shortly while gathering all her kills.

In the distance, stands a man within a white baboon cloak and mask. He ponders to himself. "Hmmm... I wonder... This girl may become some use to me. I must keep an eye on her." He sends out some sanyosho to follow her. Ten looks up to the demonic insects. "Troublesome demons." She jumped up quickly with her flint and cut them to pieces. "I hope these don't belong to that guy who has been causing trouble for Kagome's friends. Ten returned to the group. It was night as everyone enjoyed a slight fedual era feast. The night ends with everyone sleeping near the fire.


End file.
